1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure provides an ornamental plate structure, and more particularly, to an ornamental plate structure with easy assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Requirements of quality as well as aesthetic feeling of modern electronic products are increasing. For example, notebook computers with various ornamental plates become a trend in the market. Consumers are likely to buy the products due to preference for the ornamental plate with special patterns. Furthermore, an electronic product with a replaceable ornamental plate is even more popular in the market. However, mechanisms adapted to the replaceable ornamental plate of the notebook computer generally adopt combination of a button and a spring, so as to require more mechanical components and larger mechanical space. In addition, assembly of the above-mentioned mechanism is inconvenient, either. Thus, how to design an ornamental plate structure with easy assembly and less cost becomes an issue of the mechanical design of the electronic device.